The overall objective of the Cell Function Analysis Core at the University of Washington Diabetes Research Center is to provide affiliates with analyses of glucose metabolism, mitochondrial function and intracellular signaling components critically important in diabetes, obesity and related disorders. To achieve this goal, the Core aims to: (1) Provide real time functional analysis in flow culture systems of tissues and cell types important in diabetes research. These have been expanded from just islets, to include retina, skeletal muscle, stem cells, macrophages, lymphocytes, adipocytes, endothelial cells, neuronal cells and hepatocytes; (2) Provide static assessment of cellular metabolism and function; (3) Isolate and culture primary tissue from rodents including islets and islet cells for subsequent morphological and functional characterization. Further, to procure human and monkey islets for the same purposes; and (4) Offer training and consultation to affiliates, their trainees and staff as well as develop new analytical tools requested by affiliates to support their studies of the metabolic regulation of cell function. The expansion of services provided during the current funding cycle has allowed the Core to better serve the needs of the Center's research base. As diabetes perturbs cellular metabolism and signaling in a variety of;cell types, the services of the Cell Function Analysis Core are, and will continue to be, of great value to Diabetes Research Center affiliate investigators who wish to study these aspects in order to gain a better understanding of physiology and disease pathophysiology.